Taking One For Another
by DannysShadowWalker
Summary: When running from an unknown villain, even unknown to SHIELD, Ryanna 'Ryan' Walker finds herself saved by our favourite Zen superhero.
1. Chapter 1

"Why us?" Nova complained, flying beside Iron Fist as they went through the quiet back streets of New York, the bustling roads behind them.

Iron Fist sighed. "Perhaps our abilities make us the perfect choice for the unique mission we have been so graciously given." He suggested, looking around.

A girl, one with incredibly bright eyes, that weren't the same colour mind you, if Iron Fist could see them from a block back. She looked back, revealing a frightened expression. Her black, blue and green hair framed her face, but her eyes weren't trained on them.

Iron Fist and Nova turned to see a man dressed in all red, aiming an arrow at the girl. "No, not them! You can't hurt more innocent people!" She shouted from right beside Iron Fist. "AH!" Both boys shouted looking at the girls.

She glared at them, and in her slight hesitation the arrow flew. "No!" Iron Fist shouted, doing the first thing that came to his mind. He stood in front of her, taking the arrow in his chest.

"Iron Fist!" Nova shouted, calling in SHEILD. "No," The girl breathed, dropping to her knees next to Iron Fist. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry." She told the barely conscious boy.

"It is not your fault, but if I am to die, I want to know that name of the girl I had saved doing it." Iron Fist smiled painfully. She looked around. "The names Shadow Walker… but my friends call me Ryan. I go to Midtown High School, a year below Norman Osborn's kid." She introduced.

"I'm Danny." He coughed, blood soaking his chest. "Wait… Danny Rand?" She asked. Without missing a beat, she untied the skilled knot and revealed Danny's face. "Oh Danny, I'm so sorry!" She started crying all over again. A shadow over fell the girls face, and she shot her multi-coloured eyes up at Nick Fury, director of SHEILD. "I'm Nick Fury; let the professions handle this Miss…" Fury trailed off. "Miss. Ryanna Walker. I go by Ryan." She introduced, looking back at Danny stroking his cheek. "It's just above his heart, is he going to be okay?" Ryan asked him quietly, not meeting his eyes. "Let us handle it." Nick said.

Ryan looked down at Danny, her secret crush since he came to her school. "I can't leave him. Mr… Director Fury sir, please. Can I please come with you? With Danny? Please sir, he wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me." She begged him, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

The SHIELD paramedics started taking Danny, and Ryan watched helplessly. "Nova!" Fury shouted. Nova came over and looked at the girl still on the ground. Without even thinking about it, Nova helped the poor girl up and hugged her loosely. "I know," He whispered. "I know you blame yourself, but it was that idiot who got him, not you." Nova told her, stepping back.

Ryan wiped her eyes. "Can I please come with you? I won't cause any, if much, trouble, I promise!" She begged once more. Nova nodded to Fury, who sighed. "Are you sure we can trust you with the secret identity of Iron Fist?" He asked her.

Ryan nodded. "Danny's been nice to me since I met him, I wouldn't do anything that could hurt him further," She assured him.

Fury sighed and nodded, and she hugged him quickly, booking it after the paramedics. "Woah!" She shouted, flipping up and over a guy. "Watch it!" She shouted again, finally getting into the tricarrier.

Ryan's POV

I finally got into the plane-thing and caught sight of Danny. I hid in the shadows and followed silently, waiting for everyone to leave. Eventually, the doctors and nurses left, the arrow gone and Danny being hooked up to a bunch of machines. I overheard the doctors deem him stable, and was ecstatic. After a few moments, I started climbing down from the perch I had climbed up to when the doors slid open, more kids from my school appearing.

There was Sam Alexander, Peter Parker, Ava Ayala, and Luke Cage. I raised my eyebrow, and scrambled back up the wall. "Hey Danny," Sam greeted. Wait…

"Nova?" I slapped my mouth but it was too late. My cover was blown, the shadows receded, and I fell. "Ah!" I shouted, preparing for impact. _Wait, _I thought. _I'm a dancer; an acrobat and I hide in the shadows. What am I doing? _I finished off with a flip, unfortunately still landing on my butt. "Oww…" I moaned, standing up.

"Who are you?!" Ava asked, everyone getting into a defence position. "Uh… Danny... and… arrow…. Red… Walker…" I stuttered.

"Red Walker?" Peter asked, an eyebrow raised.

"N-no. It's a… It's… uh… um… Ryan… Ryan Walker." My mouth just doesn't want to co-operate, does it? "That sounds familiar…" I heard Ava mumbled. "It should, I'm in your Advanced English class," I piped up quietly.

Ava's eyes widened. "How did you…?" I shrugged. "Part of my powers." I told them.

I turned to Danny who looked so peaceful asleep. I slowly walked over to his left side and sat down in the chair beside it. "Oh Danny," I whispered, taking his hand in mine. "I'm sorry. If I had blocked out the sound like I was supposed to, or caught him before you guys even got there you wouldn't be in this mess." I spoke softly, tears threatening to spill over.

"You shouldn't have taken the arrow, it's my entire fault, no matter what Sam or Nova or whoever he is right now says. I should've pushed you out of the way… That arrow was meant for me, I should've gotten it instead of you. Danny I know they said your stable, but I can't help but think something, anything, could go wrong and I'll- we'll lose you forever." One, single, unforgiving tear rolled down my cheek.

"Powers," Luke repeated. I nodded. "I don't know exactly when I got them; all I know is one day after English in middle school I was running away from some kids who were taunting me about a gang paragraph we had to write when I hid behind a corner. I thought it was only a place to catch my breath before I got my daily taunting, but where they usually caught me, they just ran right past. Then, when they were a couple of locker rows away, they were whispering, but I could hear what they were saying. Things like 'Where is she, she's usually there,' and 'She isn't smart enough to keep running,' and other stuff like that." I shrugged. "But I have wicked hearing, and as long as I'm quiet I can blend into shadows, plus I do dance and have some good acro skills." I explained, never looking away from Danny's sleeping figure.

"Who were you chasing?" Peter asked. "More like who I was running from after making a very wrong step. Two more seconds and no one would be in these positions. But my foot had to slip, causing me to tumble, causing the Red Archer to chase me, which made me go to the back alleys and streets, making me pass Danny and Sam, and then they spoke, yelled, I got distracted and so then Danny had to be the hero he is and now he's here and it's all my fault and I'm so sorry." I breathed.

Danny moved and moaned slightly, grasping my hand tighter. "Ryan," He mumbled. "Yeah, I'm here I'm sorry, you're fine, it's fine, you're alive," I sighed in relief, lightly hugging him and making sure I didn't hit the wound. Danny wrapped his right arm around me very lightly. "It is fine Ryan, the hurricane that was brewing has calmed, and the cause was not a 15 year old girl, I can assure you." Danny told me softly.

"But Danny…" I whispered, looking into his bright green eyes. "You don't look like you'd have powers," Sam said, his face inches from mine. My first reaction? Well… I jumped- to the ceiling –and disappeared into the shadows. "Ryan?" Danny called hoarsely. "It was only Sam," He told me. I flipped down from the ceiling gracefully, thankfully landing on my feet this time.

"Sorry… too jumpy from too many attacks." I shrugged, sliding down against the wall. "Ryanna Walker," Nick Fury said, coming into the room. He nodded at Danny. "Glad you're alright kid." He told Danny. Danny smiled softly and nodded.

"Anyways, Walker, up." I stood up straight, and looked him dead in the eye. "How would you like to be a part of SHEILD, one of them?" He asked, pointing to the other people in this room.

"No thanks," I said, standing up and brushing my pants off. "I've got enough enemies without SHEILD." I told him, going back over to Danny. "Thanks again Danny, I'll see you around." I lightly kissed his temple, and stood to leave. Danny's hand darted out and grabbed my wrist. "Don't go chasing after chaos," He told me sternly. "Stay out of its way as much as possible and only fight back when it's necessary." He finished, letting go.

I nodded, and went to the door before stopping once again. I barely looked back when I spoke. "By the way, your guys' secrets are safe with me. I'm not going to do anything that will ruin this secret identity you've got going on." I promised, stepping out and disappearing once again into the night.

!

The next morning I woke up, my body still exhausted from the previous night and got ready for bed. I glared at my blue eye and green eye. I brushed my black hair with both a single blue and green streak and pulled on black skinny jeans with rips in the knee and zippers closer to the top. I also put on grey shirt that said '_Music is just poetry with personality!' _along with my black Chuck Taylor all-star converse. I looked down at my pendant of a moon and held it for a moment before grabbing an apple and leaving for school.

I blended into the shadows until I came to my locker. "Hey," A voice breathed in my ear. I turned to find Danny and Sam behind me. I smiled softly. "Good to know you aren't out of commission," I whispered, grabbing my Advanced English textbook, along with my Algebra homework. "Sorry your arms in a sling for a while though, it must make it hard to Zen out whenever you want." I added sheepishly. "It's fine." Danny told me. "We're both alive, all three of us, and that's all that matters." He finished. I had Danny on one side of me, and Sam on the other.

"Not that I don't like the company for a change, nor do I mind, but what are you doing? Walking with me will ruin your reputation!" I explained ashamed. "Do they still go here?" Sam asked me quietly. I realized who he meant, but I didn't say anything, instead looking at said bullies. Brendan, Jared, Isaac and Darian. "Let me deal with this," Sam growled, going over to them. "No, Sam, wait, you can't," I begged, running after him.

"Sam please, don't," Before I knew it, we were in front of them, and Danny was standing half in front of me, as if protecting me again. "You listen here, you stop picking on Ryan!" Sam shouted. "Sammy stop!" I tried to shush him, but he only glanced back.

"If you don't stop, you'll have to answer to me." Sam told them. "And me," Danny added. "And us," Peter, Luke and Ava were all there.

Their reaction wasn't what I thought it was. "Awe, Ryan, did you need big bad 11th graders to protect you?" was my expected response. What I got was shaky nods that were too quick and a rushed apology, then them running away. I stared in complete and utter shock. I turned to Sam, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," I whispered into his shoulder, taking turns hugging each one, saving Danny for last.

"You were doing it again," I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?" He questioned. "Standing in front of me to protect me." I told him, hugging him softly. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," I breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan's POV

I pulled back from Danny after that and glanced at my Advanced English class. "Ava, you're in this one, aren't you?" I asked her. She nodded. "Mrs. Kalkmen has read a lot of your stuff out, I love your poetry. But I want to know who 'Don't Need Eyes To See' is about." She winked. I blushed slightly and looked down. "I heard we were combining classes today," I coughed, changing the subject.

"Yeah, so you normal English classes can hear the poems we wrote about ourselves." Ava added.

The boys groaned, but followed us in. "Let's begin!" Mrs. Kalkmen exclaimed, the regular English class in the desks, the Advanced English against a wall. Me and Ava were standing beside Sam, Danny and Pete. Luke was in lower English, sadly, but he was also in Advanced History with me and Ava, so I guess that made up for it.

We were in a line up, and sadly, I was last. Let's get one thing straight. I hate being first or last because if you're first, and your poem is too good or bad, people always compare it the most to the first one. But if you're last then you have so many to get compared to, that it's just crazy worrying for me.

After what seemed like forever, Ava was up. It was only two stanzas though, which probably lost her marks. It had to be at least five.

Ava cleared her throat and began. "This is How You Think, by Ava."

"Good and Pure,

Tamed and Clean,

Disciplined and Forgiving.

These are the things you think me to be.

But everyone has that side.

Wild and Reckless,

Uncontrollable and Lost,

And able to hold a grudge as if their life depended on it.

… And maybe it does." She finished.

Everyone was smiling, probably thinking Ava was just joking around. I sighed and walked up to the front, looking down at my sheet.

"I Lie, by Ryanna K. Walker.

I lie to my friends,

Tell them I'm alright.

I lie to my family,

Day and night.

I lie to my teachers,

"No, I don't need help,".

I lie to my enemies,

"I'm not going to yelp!"

They all believe me,

How foolish can they be?

I lie to myself.

I never believe me."

The room was dead quiet. At least after everyone else, they gave a polite clap. I looked to Ava, desperate for help. But to my surprise, Sam was the first one to clap, followed close by Danny, then Pete, and Ava got out of whatever shock to join in.

Mrs. Kalkmen was next and eventually, the entire classroom was in a standing ovation. I blushed scarlet, and went back against the wall.

The class ended shortly after that, and I rushed out of there to Calculous. "Ryan, wait up!" Ava shouted after me. I paused for a moment and let her catch up. "That was amazing," She told me. I sighed and shook my head. "They only started clapping because Sam started, and he's actually pretty popular considering who he is and how he is, and then afterwards Danny started, and as much as he tried to deny it I'm pretty sure more than half of my grade has a crush on him and… You probably wouldn't care if I didn't have such a big secret on you guys." I realized, glaring slightly at her.

Ava seemed taken aback. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Ava, you haven't breathed more than a 'hi' to me, ever, and you're in my classes, so you can forget about the guys even trying. If I didn't know anything we wouldn't be talking." I spat quietly.

"Ryan, it's not like that at all…" She tried telling me. "No? Then please, explain to me why you haven't spoken to me before." I told her, waiting for a response. "Why does it matter?" She snapped.

"It matters because I don't need you to pretend to like me because I know your secret. The worse thing in the world isn't being alone, but being surround by people who make you feel lonely, which is going to happen to me if you don't stop pretending." I told her, sitting at the back.

!?

Soon enough, it was lunch. I sat at a random table and started drawing. "That's amazing," Luke said suddenly, looking over my shoulder. I realized I was drawing Danny and blushed, shutting my book. "Don't worry, it's only me, I only saw." He told me defensively, his hands in the air in the same position as his tone of voice.

I nodded as everyone else came over. I began drawing –low and behold!- Danny taking the arrow for me. "Ugh!" I groaned, my head falling on the table.

A sharp pain jabbed at my forehead. "Ow," I moaned softly.

The guys laughed good heartedly when Ava hit the table. "Why do you do that?" She hissed at me from across the table. We jumped at the sound of her voice. "Do what?" I asked her.

"You got mad at me this morning, yet you aren't freaking out on them!" She angrily explained. I sighed and looked down at the drawing I had started again. I finished the other two of Danny, but a dragon came to my head. That's so much better and such a nice change from my Danny-themed art that's been happening lately.

"Well?" She asked snidely. "Tell them what you told me!"

"If you guys are going to just be my friend because I know who you are, then don't bother." I gritted. I got surprised looks. "Why would you even begin to believe that we would do such a thing?" Danny asked quietly.

"To protect your precious little secret, because before yesterday none of you have ever spoken to me, and until this morning, none of you have ever made an effort at school." I told him equally as quietly. "Why do you have such bad trust issues?!" Ava shouted. "Because everyone who ever said they'd always be there for me LEFT! Okay!? Are you happy now!?" I yelled back. The entire cafeteria went silent.

"Why can't you just get over yourself!?" Ava asked me loudly, getting up.

She ended up knocking over Sam's water bottle, and I didn't have time to react. "Oh no," I breathed, picking up my ruined book of sketches. Tears welded up in my eyes, and I threw my book on the seat I was just in. I looked around the room. All eyes were on me, and I started feeling like I couldn't breathe. "Ryan… I'm so…" I didn't hear the end of her apology because I ran out of there.

"Ryan!" The guys shouted, and I caught a glimpse of Ava sitting down, looking like she was about to cry.

Luke's POV

"Nothing to see here folks," I said.

Slowly but surely, the caf went back to normal. "That was uncalled for." Danny stated almost immediately.

Ava didn't look at any of us. I picked up her book and we looked at Danny. "Can you dry it?" Sam asked.

Danny carefully took it and nodded, and we all left the caf and went to a hidden part of the school. Danny handed it gingerly back to me and began the drying process. After what seemed like forever, it was done, and we had free period. Danny flipped through the slightly crinkled pages.

"Guys check this out," Danny told us, staring intently at the pages. The one he was on was me as Powerman. He went back to the first page aka the one before it. It was Spidy flying in-between webs. Then Nova and White Tiger. We were all in fighting positions. "Hey, that's the guy who almost shot Ryan!" Sam exclaimed, pointing at the page.

Then the rest of the drawn-on pages were Iron Fist. She had some really good ones too. Him in mid-air, in mid-punch, in mid-light up. The one after those three was Iron Fist standing on a roof top, ready to fight Klaw. But then we came to her most recent ones. One was a close up on Danny's face, which was the best one by far.

Or I maybe I had spoken too soon. Danny flipped the page, and there was him in front of Ryan, a look of pure determination and dignity on his face. No sign of fear was on his face at all. The arrow looked like at this point had just barely broken his skin. "Hey look, I'm in that one!" Sam exclaimed proudly.

We rolled our eyes and Danny turned the page on more time. It was the dragon she was working on. "That's Shaow Loaw!" Danny told us.

All of us but Pete gave him a weird look. "The dragon he had to defeat to earn the power of the iron fist." Pete explained. We all nodded.

"Perhaps she drew it from my costume?" Danny suggested, not sounding convinced. We nodded in agreement when the doors of the 'detention room' opened and slammed shut. All five of us looked up. "Ow ow ow! That hurts, lemme go!" Ryan whined as Coulson dragged her into the room.

"Not until you learn that a nook in the roof is no place to sit!" Coulson barked, pushing her in and leaving.

She tripped and Danny skillfully set down the book and caught her. "Skill!" She shouted, but not loud enough to break Danny's ear drums. "Skill indeed," Coulson agreed, coming in quietly. "Sorry about that Ryanna-" she glared at him. "... Ryan. I had to make sure no one was listening."


End file.
